


Cookie making

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Dean is Not Amused, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Sam's in the middle of washing dishes, when Gabriel comes striding into the kitchen and claps his hands together loudly. Gabriel walks over to stand beside Sam. "Guess what we're going to do?" Sam rinses off a plate and sets it in the dish rack to dry. "Finish washing these dishes?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ehh, this isn't super great. It also wound up being a bit different then I planned. *shrugs* I'm just writing for the fun of it.

Sam's in the middle of washing dishes, when Gabriel comes striding into the kitchen and claps his hands together loudly. Gabriel walks over to stand beside Sam. "Guess what we're going to do?"

 

Sam rinses off a plate and sets it in the dish rack to dry. "Finish washing these dishes?"

 

Gabriel sighs, and snaps his fingers.

 

Sam jumps when the cup he's holding disappears from his hands, along with all the other dishes. He opens the cabinet, to see them all clean and put away. He turns to face Gabriel, and gives him a bitchface. "Alright, what are we doing?"

 

Gabriel snaps his fingers again, and a bunch of ingredients, bowls, and utensils appear on the table. "We are going to make... peanut butter cookies!"

 

Sam looks at the table covered in stuff. "Are we making these from scratch? That's a lot of stuff. You realize you could just will cookies into existence like you do with everything else, right?"

 

Gabriel scoffs. "Come on Sam, where's the fun in that? Plus everytime your bitchy brother eats something and then finds out I 'magicked' it up, he claims it tastes wrong."

 

Sam snickers. "It's really funny too. He could be really enjoying whatever he's eating, and then as soon as he realizes where it came from, his face immediately changes."

 

"Well he can't pretend there's anything wrong with these, because we're making them by hand!"

 

"I hope you have an angelic recipe then." Gabriel hands Sam a piece of paper, and Sam quickly looks it over. "Alright, let's do this."

 

~

 

Dean walks into the house, and kicks the door shut behind him. "Hey Sammy, you home?" He walks into the kitchen, and then freezes. Sam and Gabriel are covered in flour, Sam's hair is almost completely dusted white, and Gabriel has egg all over his shirt. They look up when they notice Dean staring at them, and both burst out laughing.

 

"We- we made cookies" Sam gets out amid giggles.

 

Dean shakes his head, and grabs a cookie off the plate on the counter. "You guys are freaking nerds."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this at all, feel free to leave a comment! You are absolutely by no means obligated to, but it's always awesome getting comments on your post! Also, if you find any errors please tell me and I will fix them.


End file.
